


Phil Lester is calling

by Tysh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot?, made this for my fren cuz i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tysh/pseuds/Tysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is stuck in the rain, Dan has to come and pick him up, and the rest is history. (2009 phan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil Lester is calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one of my best friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=one+of+my+best+friends).



> This is real cheesy but idgaf

Dan watched out the window, as the rain beat down on the glass, it was peaceful for him, nothing but the rain pouring down and his own thoughts. Dan always thought deeply, whether it be which cereal is the best or why the universe exists, there was always a deeper meaning to it. _Why does it_ _rain? What is the need for all this? Why should we have to get wet whenever we go out? Why is it always in England, Jesus Christ!_ Dan thought, his knees where up to his chest and his arms were hugging his legs. These thoughts would probably gain depth and he would fall into the hole of existentialism, and he’d probably have an existential crisis, nothing new. But just before his mind wandered off into the distance, a loud ringtone echoed throughout the room.

Dan raised his head from the window, in alert, and went over to check it, _It’s probably just Mum, no worries_ , he thought grabbing it from his messy bed.

**Phil Lester is calling**

**|Accept| |Decline|**

It was Phil Lester, aka AmazingPhil, aka his YouTube senpai, aka Dan’s entire world! Dan had only met up with him twice, one time for a video, he lived up in the north so it was hard for them to see each other often, but that didn’t stop them, Dan had a rather obvious crush on Phil, anyone could tell, whenever he was around the pale dork Dan would go completely red and his words would turn into murmurs and stutters, even when he just thought about Phil, but enough about that. Dan pressed the accept button and shakily placed the phone to his ear.

“H-Hey Phil, w-what you up too?” Dan said, every word was and stutter, it was almost impossible to tell what he was even saying.

“Um, nothing much, hey is anyone home?” Phil asked, Dan could here loud rain in the distance, it was clear to tell he was outside.

“No, my parents are out of town for some job thingy and my brother went along with them, so no-ones home for the weekend, except for me (!)” He answered back; his words were accompanied by his extremely fast heartbeats.

“Oh great, would you mind if I came over to stay?” Phil questioned him. Dan went majorly red; he looked like a literal tomato.

“Oh, I-Uh-I-Um-“ Dan stammered.

“Because I’m already here! Haha, I’m at a bus stop that goes to your street but the next bus isn’t coming for ages,” Phil told him, ignoring Dan’s hesitant noises.  “You’ve got a car, right?”

“Um, no, but my parents took my mum’s car, so my dad’s one is there, I’ll pick you up, don’t worry I’m almost certain I know which bus stop you’re at,” Dan replied trying to sound confident, but in the end he only sounded mildly sure of himself.

“Ok, cool, you’re the best, thanks Dan! See ya!” Phil said and then hung up.

Dan was still blushing, but he put his phone in his pocket, laced up his trainers, grabbed his jacket and took all his needed keys from the kitchen, in record time. Quickly, he raced to the car and started to drive. Without music the atmosphere was too unsettling so he turned the radio on, and of course they were playing trashy pop songs, but it was better than nothing. His thoughts turned to Phil, why was he here, how did he know his parents weren’t could’ve been gone, all these thoughts were racing through his mind, which most likely affecting his driving ability and ability to focus because at least three cars beeped their horns, and swore at him for not moving, when the light turned green. The beeps returned Dan back to Earth and he drove fast, rolling down the window and shouting back at them.

After 20 minutes of traffic, Dan finally reached the bus stop to see Phil, layered up with at least three coats with his phone in his hand. Dan honked at the bus stop, catching Phil’s attention. The pale boy got up and smiled, his smile was the most recognizable thing about him; it was wide and bright and made him look even cuter than he already did. He ran to the car, yanking it open and slamming it shut.

“Hey, this isn’t my car you know!” Dan exclaimed to him.

“Sorry, Sorry!” Phil said as he put on his seat belt and looked over at the other boy.

“Anyways, hey,” Dan spoke, looking into Phil gorgeous, light blue-green eyes, looking his idol and crush in the eye made him grin uncontrollably.

“Hi! Oh my God, you have no idea of how happy I am to see you! I thought you’d never come!” Phil responded to him, Dan blushing slightly at the thought of Phil being happy to see him.

“Hehe, well I’m here now but there’s a fuck-ton of traffic waiting for us,” Dan told him as he tried to fix his thoughts on his driving and not on the extremely hot and adorable Youtuber sitting next to him.

“Oh and by the way, thanks for picking me, that bus was never going to come,” Phil said and leaned over to Dan, kissing him on the cheek lightly.

Dan went red all over and his driving went all wonky again.

“I-I-Um-I-Uh-You’re welcome!” Dan’s voice faltered and cracked in the middle of the sentence, his crush had just kissed him, on the cheek but whatever, this was probably one of the most amazing things that has happened to him so far, he couldn’t help but feel giddy at the thought of Phil staying with him for two day. TWO DAYS! Dan knew it would be totally awesome to have the guy he liked stay over but little did he know, there would be a lot more than he bargained for those next two nights.


End file.
